Tifa meets her fantasies!
by SeiferAlmasy
Summary: Tifa meets her fantasies! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy VII: Tifa By Arcane Author's Notes: If you have any commentary on this or any of my stories or suggestions or ideas then email at arcane_x@hotmail.com. The more thought out and less vulgar the email the more likely I am to read it. As for the rest of my work on the net feel free to post and distribute as you wish so long as credit and the above address remains attached.  
  
Tifa Lockheart nervously adjusted the strap of her glove and for the third time in as many minutes wondered where the other members of the party were. It was a dangerous world, but there were certainly far more places she would have liked to be than the Shinra basement on a sabotage assignment. Being alone only made things worse. In getting here there had been a few fights, though nothing that the party couldn't handle, but now she was down here on her own and it was less easy to be confident. She was a big girl, in more ways than one, but she too could get scared or worried. Still, it was all part and parcel of the terrorism business. She twisted the glove again, checking that her materia pieces were slotted in place. Had she not been looking at the reflection in the pieces, the projectile heading towards her might have hit her. Instead, she instinctively dodged and spun to face her enemy. It was nothing more than a guard droid hovering in the air, not even backed up. "Great security," she sniffed and raised her fists. The gun fired another blast at her, but she dodged and ran forward before it had time to reload. She whipped out her gloved fist, shaking the barrel of the weapon and then lashed out with her powerful leg, knocking the gun through the air. It spun, before hitting a wall and turning again, this time firing a second volley that Tifa couldn't easily dodge. She spun up her glove and took the blow as it knocked her backwards. Nothing a decent potion won't heal, she thought as she gritted her teeth and ran forward again, punching and kicking and this time scoring a critical hit which shattered the little droid into pieces. She smiled and stretched her arms behind her, puffing out an already inflated chest. These fights were all getting too easy for her. She turned alertly as she heard a footfall behind her. It was an armored soldier wielding a sword--a doom guard. They'd been able to take out plenty of them on the way here. It was no challenge. She ran forward and lashed out a punch, only to miss when the guard agilely darted to one side. Her kick followed through but the guard simply ducked and spun. Miss? She thought, her concentration divided for a split second. She felt a white flash of pain as the hilt of the sword crashed into her back. She fell forward, rolling with the blow. As tough as she might be, a tight white singlet and support bra weren't great armor. She kicked out again, this time hitting the guard's thigh and knocking him back a little. The attack seemed to do no sort of damage, however. Right, let's fry him. Tifa concentrated and began to cast. Green magic light erupted in a ring around her and she blasted her energy at the guard. A bolt of lightning was supposed to hit him. Instead, all Tifa saw was a faint white ripple in the air around him. Oh no.reflect! From nowhere a bolt of jagged electrical power arced through the air, blasting through Tifa's body. She felt her muscles tense and her nerves scream in pain. She fell to her knees and as her pained vision cleared she saw the doom guard's boot about to collide with her gut. She rolled a little but most of the blow was effective. She fell to the ground coughing. Fortunately she was now hurt enough for. "Limit Break!" she yelled standing up and letting her natural body energy flow. She dashed forward, pummeling the guard with a series of punches, then planting her foot on his chest and flipping back, kicking his head. Finally she swept his legs out from under him with a sharp wave kick. "Ha! Eat that!" She smiled as she jumped back. The guard flashed his sword through the air and Tifa leapt back even further. What the hell does it take to beat this guy? she asked herself. At least he missed me. She looked down to see that she wasn't entirely correct. While she had been fast enough to avoid injury, her large chest had pushed out her singlet and allowed the blade to slice clean through the material of both the shirt and her support bra. As Tifa looked down, she saw the folds of useless material fall to the ground and her massive breasts exposed themselves. As the guard attacked calmly, she jumped to one side, trying to keep herself covered. Not only was she self- conscious of her body, but without support the organs were incredibly inconvenient to fight with--or for that matter do anything. She launched a clumsy kick at a guard but the weight of the glands threw her off and she missed totally. Now it was the guard's turn to cast a spell and she had no sort of reflection ready. She watched as light dust sprinkled from the sky above her. "Slepel." she tried to say, but by then she was already asleep. **** Tifa snapped her eyes open instantly. Not that there was much to see. Pretty much just bare walls by the look of it. A cell of some sort. Great, was her first thought, captured on a routine mission. She tried to move. She couldn't. As she looked down she quickly saw why. There had been no attempt at all to cover her breasts up. If anything, her seating position accentuated their size. She was on a fairly large, almost throne-like chair, held in place by some sort of straps. There were straps on her wrists, just below the elbow and circling around her armpits. A large strap rounded her waist tightly. After that things got even more scary. Not only had she not been given a new top, but her leather shorts and underwear had been removed too. She was tied to the chair stark naked! Two straps held firm on her large upper thighs and her feet descended into some sort of boots, firmly attached to the chair itself. Something here was very, very wrong. Subject has regained consciousness, a droning computer voice chimed. "Good," a sultry female voice joined it. "Proceed." Tifa tried to pull at the straps but it was soon clear that they were not going to give way. "What do you want?" There was no answer. "What are you going to do?" Again there was nothing. Tifa turned her head to one side and saw a large arm with a bowl rising up from the chair. "What the hell." She looked over to the other side and saw a second rising up, slowly turning over. "Why." she started, then everything clicked. "NO WAY!" she yelled and tried again to stretch her bonds as the bowls or rather, large cups, moved towards her chest. She did her best to avoid them but they were mechanically precise and with her bonds and their size there was little she could do to prevent the plastic-like cups from fully swallowing her massive breasts. She watched in horror as they contracted slightly, firmly pressing against her and she felt a sucking sensation as they pulled in tightly. Then a click. Mammary manipulators in place, the voice droned. "Begin," the woman commanded. 


	2. More fun for Tifa

At once the cups began their violent dance. They pushed and pulled, sucked and blew, tugged and strained, jiggled and shook. Tifa was used to dealing with some degree of sensation during her years of training but these cups were bullying the breasts relentlessly. At one point Tifa was sure she felt jets of hot water being blasted into her melons, at another it was as if thousands of little ice balls were rolling over her, then a million electric needles would pierce her delicate flesh. A single, gentle lick would cover her nipples and then a violent pulsing slamming, undulation would begin to pump her again and again. It was so chaotic that she had no idea what to make of it, which of course was exactly the way the system was designed. After thirty seconds, she felt that she couldn't last an instant more. After a minute, she was tugging furiously, knowing she couldn't stand another second. After five minutes, a small and silent part of her brain realized that the system was designed to make her feel that way, to make her incapable of lasting another second, yet somehow keeping her there. The idea was never really heard. After half an hour the machines finally stopped and Tifa thought there had never been such a heavenly moment in all her life as when the bowls uncoupled from her and receded. Her breasts were bruised and battered, covered in slime and other substances. Tifa herself was only on the edge of consciousness. Two hoses extended from the roof and began to spray her down with soothing elixirs, the bruises healing almost instantly. Still her head hung low. From beside her a sharp needle pierced her arm and injected a Hyper, jolting her into full consciousness. Tifa looked down at her body shamefully. All her years of building her body and training seemed useless. Her strong and muscular thighs were being held apart effortlessly by the straps, her deadly fists powerless. Her attractive body was covered in sweat and slime and her massive, now flawless breasts hung covered in goo. "Commence part two," the female commanded. Tifa strained the bonds but the healing potions and Hyper gave her no new strength. Carried by mechanical arms, two large pipes ending in plastic cones moved towards her. She didn't even try to dodge as they sucked up her breasts again. A third pipe and triangular cone was pushed into position between her legs. Tifa struggled a little there, but to no avail. Ready, the computer pointed out. "Induce Mako flow." Mako energy is a very powerful thing. Drawn from the planet it can make flight possible, charge terrible weapons or even power whole cities. It's a completely different story when two conduits of raw Mako energy are slammed directly into one's over- large, over-stimulated tits. Its another again when half a second later a third conduit violates one's previously untouched vagina, on the way hitting the vulva and clitoris for six. Every square inch of Tifa's ample breasts erupted in waves of unfeasible pleasure. Every inch of flesh throughout her genitals and sexual organs became as sensitive as her clitoris--and her clitoris a thousand times more than that. Had the straps not been as tight as they were, Tifa might very well have ripped herself apart at the initial shock of the Mako waves. As it was there was nothing she could do. She was aware of the outside world but couldn't deny the undulating waves of energy. It was sheer pleasure, the likes of which she had never felt. "What do you think?" Tifa struggled to open her eyes and through the fog of fervor she could see the woman. Scarlet. Tifa had seen the maniacal woman before, a high executive of Shinra. Only then she had been clothed. Now, like Tifa, she was naked. Unlike Tifa, she wasn't getting raw power fired into her clitoris and tits. She stood tall and proud, her exposed breasts not nearly as large as Tifa's but big enough to notice. "I call it the Mako Masturbater, Tifa. Do you like it?" Tifa moaned slightly. "Well you have to really. You wouldn't believe how some of the test subjects took it. Still, you're a little tougher than them, aren't you Tifa. I'm very glad about your breasts. I mean I knew they were big but once I got your shirt off it was a real bonus for me. Larger is better when you deal with this machine. And with tits like yours I can only image what it's like. Oh, you were a virgin too. Well this must be special for you." Tifa tried to moan again. "Well, down to business, Tifa." From behind herself Scarlet pulled a headband and a piece of rock. She gently placed the band on her head. Dimly Tifa recognised them. Manipulate materia and the hypno crown. "Don't resist me, Tifa." Scarlet's calm voice bored into the helpless woman's mind. She moaned and struggled, but the flow of Mako energy relentlessly buffeted her body. Her mind whirled furiously but suddenly there were images in her mind, images she wanted to deny. Scarlet was there, along with Tifa. She was massaging her back softly, relaxing the woman. Slowly her hands glided forward, barely covering the massive breasts but still touching them with intense stimulation. Tifa felt the Mako flow as it surged over her breasts but to her it was Scarlet that was pleasuring her. Then Scarlet's hand slipped down into Tifa's crotch, rubbing her gently. The Mako energy was less than gentle but the effect was almost the same. Pleasure. Tifa felt her will slowly slipping away, but by this point she didn't really care. Scarlet smiled as Tifa's eyes glazed over. "Tifa?" she said softly. "Yes mistress," Tifa replied, dazed by the physical assault and the mental mesmerism. "Do you love me?" "No." "Tifa. You. Love. Me." "Yes, I love you." "Good Tifa." Scarlet slid up to Tifa and looked into her eyes. "Love Me." It was the signal for two things to happen. Firstly, a Helmet descended on to Tifa's head, it's neat machines clicking out to force Tifa's eyes open to look into Scarlet's. The second was that the locks on the Mako energy were removed. Ten times the flow came washing through into Tifa and she shook and squirmed wildly. Scarlet refused to let her scream, however, and as she slowly faded from consciousness, pleasure dragging her into the darkness, she had no choice but to admit how much she loved Scarlet. **** Tifa hung upside down, legs clamped to the roof. From head to toe she was covered in a metallic suit, a second skin, tight enough to display every small contour of her well-formed body. Various pipes extended from the walls of her chamber. One attached to her crotch and another two to her massive breasts, which now hung towards her neck. Her head was covered in a similar silver skullcap, ears and eyes sporting other devices. Her arms hung down below her where they were cuffed and attached to the ground. At the moment, Tifa was in a state of unconsciousness, expressionless. Next door, Scarlet was making the last adjustments, sitting down on her chair in another suit and placing the helmet with visor over her head. Slave module ready for interface. "Do it!" In the other room Tifa screamed and thrashed wildly for about two seconds and then was still again. **** Tifa opened her eyes. She was in some sort of building.no, it was a plane, maybe the Gelenka-type airships. But there was dripping from the roof and water on the floor. She shook her head and looked around. She adjusted the strap of her glove nervously, wondering where she was and why. Right now she couldn't think of anything. She walked into the next room, right into the path of a monster. It was a writhing mass of tentacles and Tifa assumed a serious battle pose. She was about to attack when the creature puffed out a cloud of pink gas. Tifa coughed and fell to her knees, feeling dazed as the breath weapon assailed her. She lashed out violently but only managed to trip herself up. The creature shot out a tendril to her leg and lifted her up into the air. Finding her concentration, she tried to kick it but had no leverage. Instead it whipped out three more tendrils pulling her arms and legs out tight so that she was helpless. She looked at its center, where two red eyes seemed to glow. 


	3. Tifa gives up

"TIIIIFAAA!" A rasped voice cried. "How do you know me? What the FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" Raw energy ripped through her body, standing her hair on end and agonizing her muscles. When it finally stopped she hung down in its grasp, clothes burned to shreds. Two tentacles with plunger-like suckers approached her and attached to her large breasts easily. While holding her firm the cups began to pump her breasts. It was a strong but not painful experience. In fact Tifa found herself sickened by how good it really felt, especially after the energy blast. Each time the rhythmic pumping hit her she felt a little less willing to resist the feeling. Pump. Pump. Pump. Sometimes both breasts together, sometimes alternating. There was nothing she could do to fight it. The clasping tentacle stretched out, drawing her legs into a half-splits position, of which she was capable. A third tendril slid out and bored its way into her crotch. Tifa moaned at the pleasure of the sensation, but it was nothing compared with what was to come. It too began to pump her senseless. Over and over the tentacle plunged in and out of her body, vibrating and stimulating her. Tifa tried to fight the sensations but they were too strong and her body refused to obey. Just when Tifa was about to come, and surrender at the same time, A bolt of lightning struck the beast and it dropped her. A massive pillar of flame erupted and blasted the creature. Finally a pillar of ice surrounded it and it died, fading away. Tifa looked up to her savior. "Hello Tifa." Scarlet said gently, picking the girl's naked body up and beginning to carry her. "What...? I..." "You've been infected by that creature. We need to get you well again." "Okay." Tifa agreed weakly. There was nothing else she could do. Scarlet lowered her down to the ground and pulled a backpack out of somewhere. She slipped a gas mask over Tifa's face, who felt a relaxed sensation flow through her. "Now Tifa, the poison has to be sucked from you." "Ugh Huh..." Scarlet drew two thin pipes from the bag and attached them to Tifa's nipples, which were still erect from the creature's attentions. Tifa moaned slightly as the cold plastic nibs slipped onto her but made no move to fight. Scarlet attached another pipe to Tifa's crotch. "Now don't fight this Tifa." She flicked a switch and the machine began to pulse, sucking rhythmically at Tifa. For her massive breasts it was quite a stimulation, but for her genitals it was unlike any pleasure she had ever felt. She moaned loudly as she rolled over onto her hands and knees, the huge breasts sloshing down to where the pipes sucked at them. Tifa was still fairly aroused from the monster's attentions and felt the sexual excitement building in her again. In fact it was a massive surge building up inside her. Scarlet twisted another dial and Tifa felt the gas levels rise. Just then the incredible orgasm ripped through her tortured body and with the help of the gas, Tifa blacked out. **** Scarlet lifted the helmet off her head and unhooked herself from the machine. She looked through to the room next to her, where Tifa was hanging upside down. The pipes were vibrating slightly but Tifa remained totally motionless. The only thing that had changed was the fact that her face was now covered in a broad smile. Scarlet smiled as she got up and left the room. The job was proving to be a fun one. **** Tifa stood in the middle of the white room and looked around for a way out, which did not present itself. The floor felt warm and soft on her bare feet and there was a flow of hot air spinning around her. Very hot in fact. Her tight shorts were getting wet fast from the sweat running down her thighs and her ponytail was sticking to her back. She felt a drip run down her ample cleavage. She had no idea what was going on here. The last thing she remembered was being put to sleep by the guard droid. Obviously her shirt had not been returned to her and her massive breasts hung heavy on her. There was no way out of the room that she could see, but there had to be something. Then she saw the panel open. It was small and mysterious, halfway across the room from her. She turned to face it, wondering what it meant. Smash! Tifa felt the blast hit her chest and she fell back to the floor. Shaking her head she sat up again. Leading from the wall in front of her were two pipes, covered in wires, the pipes lead across the room before attaching to the two huge rubber cups that covered Tifa's breasts. Tifa grabbed the wires and tugged but they refused to relinquish their grip. She stood slowly and careful, the cups still holding on to her. She fell back to her knees again as a wave of pleasure blasted through her body. A computer voice began. Subject: Tifa Lockheart. Subject exhibits massively large breasts, greater than a normal human female; organs are highly sensitive and may be used for stimulation therapies. Sensor cups will now regulate subject's behaviour. Tifa, stand! A stunned Tifa remained kneeling. STAND! Energy flowed through the cups into her breasts and she stood up hastily. Kneel. "What's going..." KNEEL. Her breasts were blasted with power. She did so. Stand... Jump... Sit. Tifa followed the instructions. If she refused, the machine bombarded her with irresistible force. After an hour the exhausted Tifa stood up again. Walk. Tifa felt the pipes retracting, dragging her with them. She slumped across the room to the wall, her chest being forced right up to it. Unbutton fly. Remove shorts. Remove underwear. Tifa was to tired to question. Raise arms... Spread legs. Tifa did so and heard a rapid series of snaps. Her wrists and ankles had been locked to the wall. Tifa felt her massive breasts being kneaded and manipulated inside the wall. At one point she felt a sharp jab but then the pain subsided. Inside the machine, her breasts had thin needles inserted into them, numbing the skin but ready to hyperstimulate. Tifa felt a probe enter between her legs, filling her up and drawing her inwards. Straps closed around her firm buttocks. She felt another strap close over her back, then her forearms then shins then thighs. Tifa was totally pinioned to the wall. A helmet closed over her head and the white wall was dropped into darkness. "Tifa?" 


	4. Tifa belongs to them now

"Yes," she whispered. "Your tits are huge. We will suck them. We will suck the will from you. Your clitoris is virgin. We will pump you. We will pump our will into you. You will not resist us. You will surrender." It began. Tifa screamed out aloud as her mind was ripped apart by the helmet, her every secret exposed, her every fantasy laid out in front of her. Her massive breasts--her betrayers--delighted and jigged in stimulation; her sex organs were masturbated wildly. There was no resistance from her. She gave in instantly, the machines draining any will she had. "Tifa. Your resistance is gone. You are ours. You are fucked." "Yes," she droned. "Fuck me." They did. Tifa lay on her hands and knees, huge breasts drooping almost to the floor. Before they did they were sucked up by large cups attached to the ground. Likewise her legs and arms were fixed down. A large probe was currently exploring her genitals. She felt ruined and useless, wondering what was going on. Obviously someone had brought her here after the sleep spell, but why she didn't know. "Do you know what the probe is doing Tifa?" asked a voice. Tifa turned her head to see Scarlet dressed in a thin shirt and shorts. "No." Tifa gritted her teeth. "I don't." "Well, it's arousing certain parts of your body, tricking you into thinking that other things are going on. You've been out for a while and it's just about ready." "What are you going to do to me?" "You have massive tits, Tifa." "What have my tits got to do with this?" "Oh, Tifa. You're lactating." "What?" "Your tits are full of milk." "How...why?" "The stimulator has released the right hormones to make your body think you're lactating, so you are." "But, why?" "So we can milk you Tifa." Tifa felt the cups suck on her breasts roughly, taking some sort of milk with them. They pulsed again and another lot shot out. The more they pumped, the more came out, and the more that happened, the more the probe worked her over. Tifa screamed and tugged at her bonds in raw indignation but they just kept sucking at her. Slowly Tifa felt her will being sapped too. It wasn't just pain but also pleasure that waved through her each time they sucked from her. "Do you like being milked, Tifa?" "Go to hell." Tifa panted. Scarlet merely smiled as she looked over readings. She slipped a helmet down from the roof and moved it over Tifa's head. She shook a few times but was unable to stop her. Scarlet adjusted the strap over Tifa's chin. Quickly, so that Tifa couldn't stop her, she plugged a mouthpiece into Tifa. Tifa looked at the piece, connected to a long pipe. She tried to spit but Scarlet had already locked it in place. The woman walked over to a controller and pushed a few buttons. Tifa felt the warm flow enter her mouth. Milk. Her milk. Specially treated in the machine and force fed back to her. At first she gagged and tried to resist but the pipe pulsed into her so that she had to swallow. It was warm and sweet as she felt it run down her throat. It was laced with an assortment of mind-numbing drugs she realized, but couldn't fight it. She kept swallowing the milk as it was fed into her and pumped out again. A perfect cycle of corruption. Tifa felt her head spinning as the drugs invaded her. Laced with her own extracted hormones, she was unable to fight them as they invaded her mind. So too did the helmet begin to brainwash her softly; Fired lights into her eyes and played soothing music. Soon she was so dazed she barely felt the genital probe as it took her to orgasm over and over, making the milk flow even faster. The cups began to pump her breasts of their milk even harder and fed her stronger mixes of the sweet fluid. Tifa tried to groan but her mouth was full of warm creamy milk. Drink from your tits, Tifa! The helmet commanded. And she did. **** "You understand your place?" Scarlet smiled as her hand massaged the massive breast of the woman lying next to her on the bed. "Yes." Tifa smiled. Scarlet was enjoying what time she had left with the girl. Soon Tifa would be placed back on the street with no recollection of her programming. Now and then she would report back to Scarlet about the activities of Avalanche. Of course, she wouldn't stop fighting the corporation. She'd simply be helping them as an unwitting spy. "Do I have to go now, mistress?" Tifa asked coyly. "One more time Tifa. One more time." THE END 


End file.
